


A Ghost? No, That's an AI

by WakandaForever2357



Series: Peter Parker Centric Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Confused Peter Parker, Fluff, Friday has no idea what's going on, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov is amused, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, high Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakandaForever2357/pseuds/WakandaForever2357
Summary: Peter Parker has to get his wisdom teeth out, and the aftermath is not pretty. Sam is not amused, Tony is worried, and Wanda and Natasha are good bros.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: Peter Parker Centric Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165157
Comments: 19
Kudos: 228





	A Ghost? No, That's an AI

"Mr. Staaaaark!" Peter whined. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, the whole wincing whenever you move your mouth thing is really selling that," Tony said sarcastically, "Come one, let's get you to Bruce."

* * *

"Wait, we need to remove his teeth?!" Tony asked incredulously. "That sounds kind of torturous."

Bruce smiled. "It's a regular thing, Tony. Kids get their wisdom teeth removed all the time. You should probably have Peter's surgery done here since he needs different anesthetics."

Tony nodded. "Sounds good to me. Can you set it up for tomorrow? Better sooner and later and all that."

"Yes, I can do that. I'll tell you the time later."

* * *

"I don't need to get my wisdom teeth removed!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yes, you do. Bruce said so. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"No! I won't do it! I don't want to!" Peter pouted childishly.

"Sorry, Underoos, but I can only stand you wincing painfully a limited amount of times, and you've exceeded that. This is happening tomorrow, whether you like it or not."

"I said no!"

"Why does it matter? You'll be knocked out anyway, so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is I don't want to!"

Tony sighed and rubbed his temples. "Kid, as endearing as it is to watch you stomp and yell like a small child-" Peter spluttered "you don't have a choice here. This is something that needs to be done, no matter how hard you pout."

Peter flushed. "But Mr. Stark . . ."

"Nope," Tony said firmly. "This is happening. Now get that frown off your face before I call May."

Peter paled and quickly composed himself.

"Good. Now c'mon, let's go down to the lab. Maybe that'll help take this off your mind."

* * *

Morning came and with it, a dozen escape attempts from Peter. 

"Peter," Tony groaned. "Get out of the vents."

"No!"

"Now, Peter!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll buy you ice cream."

"No."

"I'll buy you a car."

"N-wait what?"

"You heard me."

"No."

Tony rubbed his temples. "Come on kid, work with me here. Please get out of the vents."

"No!"

It went on for another fifteen minutes before Tony gave up. "That's it. I'm calling in the big guns."

* * *

"Peter Benjamin Parker, get out of those vents right now or so help me-"

Peter dropped out of the vents before May could even finish her sentence. He landed with a thump on the ground in front of her and straightened himself out, smiling sheepishly at May, who fixed with him a hard glare.

"Hiding in the vents? Really, Peter? Not to mention the other escape attempts Tony told me about. This is ridiculous, Peter! Stop acting like a child!"

"That's not how-" Peter cut himself off the second May raised her eyebrow. 

"Peter, you're just getting your teeth removed, Stop throwing such a big fuss about it."

Peter nodded mutely and Tony grinned from behind May. Dead silence followed as May huffed and strode out of the room, and then . . .

"You betrayed me, Mr. Stark! Why'd you call Aunt May?"

* * *

"Okay Tony, we're done here. You can take him back in a few minutes, I just need to check a few things."

Tony entered Peter's room and saw Peter fiddling with his IV.

"Hey, none of that," Tony said, swatting Peter's hands away.

Peter looked at him with drowsy eyes. "Who're you?" he slurred. "Look familiar."

Tony frowned. He'd known that anesthetics were used on Peter, but how long were they going to last? "It's Tony. Tony Stark. Iron Man. Your incredible and amazing mentor. Ring a bell?"

Peter hummed and then said, "I'd be really happy if I met Tony Stark."

"Oh really?" Tony asked amusedly. 

"Yeah," Peter said, nodding emphatically. "He's so cool!"

"He is, isn't he?" Tony said, feeling gleeful. He was never going to let Peter live this down.

"Yeah. But who are you?" Peter asked, frowning.

"I _am_ Tony Stark."

Peter hummed and said, "You have a funny beard."

Tony spluttered while Peter relaxed further on his bed. "You-"

"Okay Peter, looks like you're good to go," a nurse said, walking into the room. "Mr. Stark, if you could just sign here." 

Tony signed and asked, "How long are the anesthetic effects going to last?"

"For a few hours or so," the nurse replied. 

Tony nodded, thanked the nurse, and hauled Peter to his feet. "Come on, Underoos, time to go."

"Where'r we goin'?"

"To the penthouse."

"I live 'n a pen'house?"

"No, you half-live there."

"Oh."

"Yeah _oh._ Keep going."

Tony managed to steer Peter to the elevator and told FRIDAY to take them up. Peter yelped as the elevator started to move up.

"'re we flying?"

Tony snorted. "No, we're just in an elevator."

"Oh. Who's the person you were talking to?"

"FRIDAY? She's my AI."

"Hello, Peter," FRIDAY said.

Peter gasped and backed up against a wall. "The-There's a ghost in here!"

Tony laughed and Peter glared at him. "Stop! You'll anger the ghost! Sshhhhhhh."

That only made Tony laugh harder and FRIDAY said, "I do not detect any supernatural presences, Peter."

Peter screamed. "It talked again! The ghost is going to get us! Aaaaah! You'll never take me alive!" 

Peter started punching the air wildly, but his movements were sluggish and he ended up falling flat on his face.

Tony would have helped him up, but he was laughing so hard, _he_ was about to collapse.

The elevator doors opened, revealing Sam, Natasha, and Wanda sprawled on the couches. 

Tony could imagine the scene; Peter sprawled on the floor and Tony himself looking like he was about to collapse. Sam, Natasha, and Wanda, quickly got up and started to move towards him, but he held a shaking hand out. 

"It's okay," he said hoarsely, still breathless from laughter. "It's just-"

Peter chose that exact moment to say "I think I got the ghost."

"I still don't detect a ghost, Peter," FRIDAY said, sounding confused.

Peter shrieked and got up fast, his flailing arms barely missing Tony, and stumbled out of the elevator, screaming his head off before tripping over himself and collapsing onto a couch.

"Do I even want to know?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at Tony.

Tony sighed and said, "Kid just got his wisdom teeth out and he's loopy on pain meds and anesthesia. He's convinced FRIDAY is a ghost."

Sam nodded seriously. "So we got a high kid on our hands."

A grin formed on his face. "This is going to be fun."

He stalked over to where Peter lay facedown. "Peter?" 

He got a groan in response.

"Repeat after me: Falcon is the best Avenger."

Peter rolled around to look at Sam. "But that's a lie! An' I don't like lying."

Tony broke down laughing again and Natasha and Wanda looked highly amused. 

"Oh my god-" Tony wheezed, "The expression on your face."

"I don' like lyin', so I'm goin' to - oh no! Where's the ghost? It's goin' to attack me again." Peter looked around wildly but before he could run again, Natasha crouched in front of him. 

"Don't worry, Peter, if the ghost comes back, I'll chase it away, she said reassuringly.

Peter relaxed. "Okay."

"Peter, you trust Natasha to scare away a ghost but not me?" Tony asked jokingly. "I'm hurt."

"But Natasha's so much cooler than you!" Peter said earnestly. Natasha smirked, Tony let out an indignant "Hey!" and Sam looked gleeful.

"I mean, no offence, but she's just so scary and cool. MJ calls her badass. Personally, I agree, but I also think that MJ's pretty badass too. Don't tell her I said that, though."

Sam snorted. 

Peter whispered loudly, "Don't tell anyone this, Natasha, but you're my second-favourite Avenger." 

"Ha!" Tony crowed. "You hear him? He said _second_ favourite. Go on, Peter, tell everybody who's your favourite Avenger." He spread his arms out and smirked.

"Wanda." 

Tony's smile dropped and Sam burst out laughing. "You deserved that, Stark!"

Before Tony could demand more answers, Peter said, "I think I'm just gonna-" Peter laid back against the couch and was out like a light.

* * *

Two hours passed peacefully before Tony heard screaming. He rushed down to the common room to find Peter crying. 

"Peter, what's going on?" he asked, alarmed.

"My mout' is bleeding!" 

"Okay, that's fine. The doctor said that that's going to happen. Just let me take a quick your mouth and I'll fix it."

"No Mr. Star', you don' _understand_ ," Peter wailed. "I don' _have_ a mout' anymore."

Tony didn't think that laughing would help Peter, so he tried his best to look unimpressed. "Peter, your mouth is still here, and I don't think it's going anywhere." 

"No, it's gone! In th' surgery they took it and now I don' have a mout' anymore, they too' it!"

"Peter-"

"What am I goin' to do without a mout', Mr. Star'? I'm ruined! I can't eat, I can't talk-"

"Peter, you're talking right now."

"So?"

"You need to have a mouth to talk, Peter. So if you're talking, that means . . ."

Peter's forehead scrunched and he was silent for a long moment before he said, "That means I have a mouth."

"Exactly. Now can you let me take a look?"

Peter nodded and bent down to examine and fixed Peter's cloth.

"There we go, Peter. All better."

"Than' you, Mr. Stark," Peter said, beaming. "Can I go see Wanda?"

"Um, sure, go ahead. You remember where her room is, right?"

"Yeah. It's, it's somewhere over here . . ." He leaped up and exited the room, narrowly missing the wall. 

Tony shook his head, smiling fondly. "Kids these days."

* * *

Peter and Wanda hung out for a couple of hours, with Peter rambling on about random things.

"And then me and Ned and MJ were talking about my Spider-Man thing, but then Flash came over-"

"Who's Flash?" Wanda interrupted. She had never heard the name before.

Peter slumped. "He's a mean person."

"What do you mean by that, Peter?" Wanda asked cautiously. 

"He sometimes says mean things to me," Peter said sadly. "I don' know why. He jus' says them, even if I tell him to stop."

Wanda couldn't believe what she was hearing Peter was getting bullied at school?

"Why don't you tell anyone?" she asked.

"Because I don' want him to get into trouble," Peter said earnestly. "Maybe he has a reason for saying the stuff. Besides, I can handle it."

The last part of the statement was so _Peter_ that Wanda couldn't help sighing. Peter was always so self-sacrificing, always taking hits even when he didn't need to.

"Peter, you don't always have to shoulder something just because you can," Wanda said gently.

"I know, but it's really not that bad. I still feel hurt though."

"Peter, if you feel hurt-" 

Wanda was interrupted by a yawn from Peter. "Wanda, I think I'm going to sleep." Within moments, he was sprawled across her bed, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Peter came stumbling into the room which Tony was in. 

"Peter, what's wrong?" Tony asked, instantly on his feet.

"M' lookin' for somethin' important," Peter said, sounding half asleep.

"What?"

"S' really important."

"Okay, then." Tony watched as Peter tore through shelves and files. "Maybe you could-"

He was cut off by Peter practically collapsing on top of him. "Woah, buddy, are you-"

"Important," Peter mumbled. "Foun' important."

Tony was completely confused. "What do you mean you found-"

"S' my Tony," Peter said, nestling closer to the billionaire. "Foun' important Tony."

Tony had to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. He said jokingly, "Yeah, I am pretty great, aren't I?"

Peter hummed, his body slowly going limp on top of Tony's. Tony ran a hand through his brown curls as Peter slowly drifted off. He studied the mess of curls and his lips quirked into a fond smile.

This kid had turned Tony into a big mush of feelings and Tony . . .

Well, he couldn't imagine any other place he'd rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in my Peter Parker one-shots series, and I'm really excited. Please tell me how this was in the comments and leave kudos! I've always wanted to do a Peter Parker gets his wisdom teeth out fanfic, and I had a lot of fun with this.  
> Stay safe everybody!


End file.
